Yumiko Kongobara.
Yumiko Kyuusei (九生由美子,Kyuusei Yumiko) ''is a chunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure. she quickly became famous around Konoha for her usage of Diamond Release. Background Yumiko was born into the Kyuusei clan.the Kyuusei is a clan of half humans half cats (The fact that they are cats gives them only a better sense of hearing) Yumiko had a very happy and fun childhood time, she had a loving family, her parents didn't died,she had lots of good friends and she had a caring older brother named Kazane. When Yumiko was little she wanted to learn to use her clan's kekkei genkai Diamond Release Yumiko tried for a long time to learn it but she failed every time. she was finally able to use it when she was 14 years old.she even created her own diamond release technique Diamond Release:Diamond dragon.Yumiko and Hoshiyo Kitomiwa were best friends from a very young age. Yumiko has another childhood best friend Tsuchi Hagasami Yumiko also has a house in her clan's hidden village Yamagakure. she became friends with Caroline Mikazuchi and Mizuki Anayashi. alongside Hoshiyo,the four became best friends. Unlike other girls at the academy, Yumiko wasn't a Sasuke fan girl.Yumiko is in a team with Imaro Shinoyuka as the sensei,Hoshiyo and Tsuchi she fell in love with Tsuchi after the team's first mission Personality Yumiko is a calm and happy girl.she usually doesn't get mad so easily.she will also do whatever it takes to protect her clan and friends.she also is a very social person and she is proud of what she can do.she hates bragging,Yumiko is also a very humble and loyal girl too. she is very loyal to her clan,friends and village.she is not too girlish .Yumiko actually very likes hanging out with boys not less then girls.she also very likes to fight. Yumiko has strong confident in herself and she is never worried if she might let her clan or village down. Appearance Yumiko is a fair skinned girl with messy sky blue hair with cat ears and bright pink eyes. Yumiko in Part 2 (My art) ]] In Part |: Yumiko wears a dark blue dress with a grayish pink line in the middle that curves in the bottom.she also wears bandages on her shins that reach up to her knees with greyish pink shinobi sandals.she also has her hair tied up in a high ponytail and her two bangs that frame her face tied in small rubberbands .she also wears a grayish pink Forehead Protector and grayish pink fingerless gloves. In part ll: Unlike Part ll,Yumiko's Hair is loose beside her two bangs in the sides of her face which is still tied in black rubberbands. this time she wears a dark blue Forehead Protector. She wears a greyish pink top with a grey line in the middle. on top,she wears a black sleeveless jacket with grey lines and the Kyuusei clan crest on the back.she wears black shorts with a grayish pink belt with a pocket on it,she wears black sandals with an X-pattern wrapping around her shins.she also wears arm protectors made of metal. Abilities Yumiko is pretty good at Ninjitsu,she prefers to use Diamond Release over her other abilities.she uses Water Release less then diamond release but she still uses it alot. Yumiko prefers to use Ninjitsu rather then Taijutsu. Yumiko's taijutsu skills aren't very good, so is her Genjutsu skills .Yumiko is preety good at hand seals too, she even does them just for fun.she is also pretty sharp. '''Kekkei Genkai' When Yumiko first tried to use Diamond Release, instead of focusing her chakra, she focused on creating something, that's why she failed alot of times. after her mother told her that she had to focus on her chakra, Yumiko was able to use lots of advanced Diamond Release techniques. as for today,due to her harsh training for two years in Yamagakure, Yumiko has the second strongest Diamond Release among her intire clan. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Yumiko Finds out that her teammates are going to be her two childhood best friends Hoshiyo Kitomiwa and Tsuchi Hagasami. she also meets her sensei Imaro Shinoyuka. Imaro wanted to test his team's teamwork by setting traps where they were training. They had to escape all the traps and pin Imaro to the ground. At the beginning, Yumiko wasent sure if she could get past all the traps by her own, so she and Hoshiyo set a counter trap to Imaro and the two was hoping to catch him. Then they found out that Tsuchi was able to pass a big part of the traps by himself, so they left the trap they set for Imaro and started moving forward. At the end, they made it to Imaro and they had to pin him down together, so they teamed up and set a plan and eventually, They beat their sensei. Imaro said that he was very proud of their teamwork and he said that he knows this team will be a success. Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro was very exited for the chunin exams. Yumiko wanted for a long time for them to come and she had confident that she will pass. Yumiko was Finally able to use one technique of her clans Kekkei Genkai and was selected as one of the candidates alongside her teammates. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yumiko was shocked when she heard of the Third Hokage's death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Yumiko heard about Sasuke's Decision of leaving Konoha and tried to stop him. after lots of failing atteps to change his mind, Yumiko finally gave up. Hoshiyo tried to encourage her to keep trying and she will do it, but she failed every time.The night Sasuke left Konoha, Yumiko knew there was no chance of her being able to find him and bringing him back. During the Timeskip Yumiko went to Yamagakure with her mother to learn all of the Diamond Release techniques. She was visiting Konoha once a month to say hi to her friends and family and to spend time with them. She was trained by her mother, grandfather and her uncle. during her harsh training in Yamagakure Yumiko was able to use more and more techniques in a very short time. six months before Naruto returned to Konoha, Yumiko came back to her home village when she mastered all of the Diamond Release techniques. On her way back to Konoha, Yumiko clashed with a Kirigakure Kunoichi Denya Zia. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Yumiko was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad Broke into Konoha, Yumiko Teamed up with Hoshiyo, Tsuchi and Team Jun to stop them from destroying Konoha. they were sorunded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Yumiko was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yumiko and her teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village,Yumiko made a Diamond Shell to save herself. Shinobi World War Arc Yumiko and her teammates volunteered to fight in the war in order to protect their village and friends. Video Games Yumiko Kyuusei is a playable character in the following video games: Creation When I first created Yumiko, she was supposed to be an adult and a part of the Akatsuki.that was supposed to be a mission to join Akatsuki and discover their secrets,but I gave up on that. she was supposed to have Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. she was also supposed to have wind,fire and earth chakra natures, but I gave up on them too. then I gave her the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai. but then I remembered that only Guren can use this kekkei genkai. so I gave up on that too. I really wanted to give Yumiko a kekkei genkai so i thought of many things like: Thunder Release, Stone Release, Smoke Release and other stuff. then i finally thought of Diamond Release and I liked the idea. I kept it and made it Yumiko's kekkei genkai. later on I was inspired by many OCs over Youtube and Deviantart, and I got new ideas for her current outfit and, that's it i guess. I think that back then she was a total Mary-sue. i am not sure if today she is a Mary-sue... Trivia * Yumiko's name means: "Arrow child". * Yumiko Scored 7 points in the Mary Sue Test. she is an 'Anti Sue '(Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way.) * According to the databook(s): *# Yumiko's favourite foods are Chinese chicken and fried vegetables in soy sauce, while her least favorites is anything bitter. *# Her hobby is experimenting with Diamond Release. *# Yumiko wishes to fight Kyuusei clan elder *# Yumiko has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *# Yumiko's favorite word is "Diamond" (金剛, Kongo). Quotes * (To her mother) "I will not give up.i will keep trying even if i will have to stay awake for nights,i will master Diamond Release!."17 * (To her friends) "i can finally do it! i can finally use Diamond release like i always wanted!." * (To herself in a middle of a battle ) "For the sake of my clan...and for the sake of my friends and village..i will do whatever it takes to protect them...." * (To herself when pain attacked konoha) "Unbelievable..who would do such a reckless thing?..Naruto.....please come...we need you....konoha needs you....." References Yumiko Kyuusei is an OC created by novnovina on deviantART Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL